A simple song
by Derik-castle
Summary: Pequeños momentos/escenas de los personajes de la serie incluyendo una canción. Capitulo 6 listo!
1. Don t Forget-Demi Lovato

**Esta escena esta basada al final del capitulo 4x07, espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

**DON'T FORGET**

_Aún me costaba trabajo asimilar todo lo que había pasado hoy, pero sobretodo me costaba trabajo creer lo que unos segundos antes había hecho._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-No, pero pregúntamelo otra vez mañana- _

_No tiene caso mentirle, es mi papá, le sonrío, una sonrisa forzosa, realmente me siento mal._

_-Querida, ven ayudarme con el plato….-_

_Mi abuela me llama, así que me dirijo a la cocina, fingiendo estar feliz, por una parte lo estoy, mi abuela y mi padre habían estado a punto de morir y ahora los tengo conmigo, a mi lado, pero por otra parte mi corazón esta destrozado._

_Mientras pongo los platos en la mesa oigo como Beckett y mi papá discuten para saber quien le ha salvado la vida más veces al otro, sonrío, veo en los ojos de mi papá un brillo, que jamás había visto en el y sé que Beckett es la causa de que los ojos de mi papá resplandezcan como nunca antes; también observo que la detective tiene el mismo brillo. Papá empieza a nombrar los momentos en que le había salvado la vida a la detective; tan solo de imaginarme las circunstancias en que lo había hecho, me horroriza, mi papá había estado en peligro innumerable de veces, tan solo de ver como le dispararon a Kate en el funeral hizo que deseara que mi padre nunca volviera a la comisaria, pero después comprendí que la amaba y nada se lo impediría; cuando papá terminó Beckett empezó a contar los veces que ella había salvado la vida a mi papá, me quedo sorprendida, los dos han estado dispuesto a dar la vida por el otro, se han acompañado en todo momento no importaba si las circunstancias eran malas, lo que les importaba eran la vida de la otra persona, cualquiera podría decir que eran pareja, pero no lo son, y no logro entender ¿Por qué?; si tan solo Ashley hubiera hecho lo mismo, estar siempre a mi lado, pero el "hubiera" no existe._

_Empezamos a cenar hablar de cosas triviales sin importancia, durante el transcurso de la cena pude notar que la detective Beckett y mi padre se miraban de una forma cómplice, era una mirada que… que… que soló los enamorados tenían y sin duda estos dos lo estaban. Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar que había terminado con Ashley, la tristeza volvió invadir toda mi alma, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza. Jamás mi corazón se había hecho pedazos como ahora._

_No podía permanecer en la mesa por más tiempo, necesitaba desahogarme._

_Subí a mi habitación, y me puse los audífonos, escuchar música era lo único que quería hacer. Me quede dormida por no se cuanto tiempo y cuando desperté aún tenía los audífonos puestos; en ese momento empezó a reproducirse una canción, que no me acordaba que la tenía._

**_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_**

_Definitivamente él se había olvidado de mí los últimos cien días._

**_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_**

_No se si el se arrepintió, pero de algo estoy segura se ha olvidado de nosotros._

**_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it _**

_Eramos Fuertes…. "Eramos" la misma palabra lo dice todo._

**_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_**

_Jamás me olvidare de nosotros, aunque tu si lo hagas. Aún no puedo entender cuando la magia dejo de existir._

**_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_**

**_But somewhere we went wrong_**  
**_Our love is like a song_**  
**_But you won't sing along_**  
**_You've forgotten_**  
**_About us_**

_Cuando la canción acabo, comprendí. Ashley se había olvidado de mí, de que existía un "nosotros". Definitivamente fue una lección más, nunca voy a permitir que me vuelvan a lastimarme de esa manera._

_N.U.N.C.A._


	2. I just wanna be with you-HSM3

**Esta escena se sitúa después del capitulo 5x10. Lo escribí un 9 de Enero; la canción es de la película musical: High School Musical 3. **

* * *

**_I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU_**

_Estaba en el loft de Castle, mirando por una ventana como toda la gente corría para su trabajo y los niños para la escuela, él había insistido en que me quedara solo un día más después de que Meredith se había ido, sabía que no me iba por que su ex estaba ahí, ya había sobrevivido días con ella incluso cenamos juntas y podría hacerlo más tiempo, pero se acercaba el día de hoy, un día en donde solo me apetecía estar sola, el único día donde me tomaba mi día libre por mi cuenta sin que nadie me obligara, un día triste y al mismo tiempo muy importante para mi, un día donde hace 14 años marco toda mi vida para siempre._

_El día anterior Castle me había insistido que me entendía, que no pasaba nada, que si quería me fuera a mi departamento y él no me iba a molestar en todo el día; una de las cosas que adoro de él es que siempre me da mi espacio, pero esta vez me negué, quería estar con el, aunque en un principio lo único que me apetecía era estar sola, como cada año lo he acostumbrado, pero esta vez es diferente a todos los años, él ya forma parte de mi vida._

_Doy un brinco, pues siento sus manos rodeando mi cintura, me da un beso en la mejilla, sonrío, es un gesto muy tierno de parte de él._

_-¿Estas bien?-Hizo una pequeña pausa- Si quieres estar sola, lo entenderé._

_-No-_

_-¿No?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿No estas bien?_

_Su voz sonaba preocupado, sonrío otra vez, pues me siento como una niña chiquita en donde su padre se preocupa por ella._

_-No quiero estar sola, Castle.- Hago una pequeña pausa.- Quiero estar contigo, solamente tu y yo.-_

_Me giro para verlo a los ojos, esos maravillosos ojos azules y puedo ver una felicidad en ellos y que al mismo tiempo me la contagia; es una sensación rara, nunca me había sentido así, no en este día, siento felicidad pero al mismo tiempo me invade la tristeza, al recordar que hace 14 años Raglan nos estaba esperando en casa, para informarnos lo sucedido, una escena que marco toda mi vida y, que se quedaría grabada en mi mente._

_Lo beso, un beso lento y tierno; lucho para que las lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos, no quiero verme débil, pero me es imposible, pues se me ha escapado una pequeña lágrima y él se ha dado cuenta, se separa de mi lentamente y con su dedo pulgar me limpia las lágrimas, y me abraza, pues no he podido soportar y he empezado a llorar._

_Me aferro a sus brazos, me siento protegida como nunca antes; en ese momento recuerdo las palabras de Meredith. "Siempre que le preguntaba como se sentía respecto a lo de su padre, me ponía su sonrisa y contaba un chiste". Había intentado preguntarle en el momento adecuado, pues esas palabras han estado sonando en mi mente desde que Meredith se fue. Me separe del abrazo muy a mi pesar, pues tenía que preguntarle_

_-¿Cómo te sientes al no saber nada de el?-Me miró confundido, así que aclare- De tu padre.-_

_Observe que en él pasaba todo tipo de emociones, sorpresa, dolor y tristeza; se produjo un gran silencio en donde los dos estábamos con nuestros pensamientos._

_-No lo se- Me respondió.- Nunca lo conocí, no se nada de el… y… mi madre nunca me ha hablado de él, así que no se como me siento.-_

_Le sonreí, y le acaricie la mejilla. En ese momento escuchamos una canción que provenía de la habitación de Alexis, al parecer se encontraba mejor._

**_I've got a lot of things  
I have to do._**

**_All these distractions_**  
**_Our future's coming soon_**  
**_We're Being pulled_**  
**_A hundred different directions_**  
**_But whatever happens_**  
**_I know I've got you_**

_"Pase lo que pase te tengo a ti" Tengo a Castle a mi lado es lo único que me importa, sobre todo en un día tan especial como hoy._

**_You're on my mind you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart_**

_Es increíble, como una simple canción puede describir lo que sientes; de alguna forma lo relacione, Castle siempre ha estado en mi mente y en mi corazón, incluso mucho antes de estar juntos y mi madre… mi madre no esta conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo si. "Aun cuando estemos a millas de distancias" Como dice la canción._

**_All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you_**

_Y es cierto, solo quiero estar con el y no quiero que nada en absoluto nos separe._

**_You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
it's sunny, but raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you kidding me every time._**

_"Always" Sonrío, esa simple palabra significa mucho para nosotros, aunque para los demás solo sea eso, una simple palabra._

_Y efectivamente Castle hace que todo sea más fácil y siempre ha estado a mi lado._

**_Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me.._**

_"Always".Siempre él ha estado en todos los momentos, tanto Buenos como malos, y eso me hace sentirme segura._

**_All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you_**

_Creó que al final, Castle también ha entendido la canción lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Poco a poco nos acercamos para besarnos, nos separamos pero no del todo, pues nuestras frentes estaban juntas._

_-Quiero que vengas conmigo al cementerio- Digo de repente. Castle, me queda viendo sorprendido.- Quiero que siempre estes a mi lado, Solo quiero estar contigo._

_-Siempre- _


	3. When I look at you-Miley Cyrus

**Esta escena esta ubicada al final del capitulo 5x05. La canción es de Miley Cyrus y es el tema principal de la película "La última canción" una excelente película. La recomiendo.**

* * *

**_WHEN I LOOK AT YOU_**

_Después de estar buscando toda la noche y parte de la mañana el cuerpo de Tyson nos fuimos al loft de Castle. Martha y Alexis nos estaban esperando, nos recibieron con un abrazo cada una y con el desayuno hecho. Aún estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior, pues no me había dado tiempo para cambiarme con todo lo sucedido._

_-Papá ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Alexis preocupada_

_-Si calabaza, no te preocupes, estoy bien-La tranquilizo y la abrazo_

_-¡Oh Querida! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Me pregunto Martha, al parecer no tenía buen aspecto._

_-Nada, Martha- Le respondí._

_-No me digas eso, por que no te creo, querida, mírate.- En ese momento Alexis se separo del abrazo de Castle y me miro._

_Y efectivamente, ese no era mi mejor aspecto._

_-Tyson, ha estado a punto de matarla, madre.- Respondió Castle por mí, en su voz pude notar miedo y preocupación._

_-¡Por Dios! ¿Estas bien Beckett?- Pregunto Alexis preocupada, algo que me sorprendió demasiado._

_-Si, Alexis estoy bien… tu padre me ha salvado.-_

_-¡Gracias a Dios que están bien!- Comentó Martha.- Vamos, sentémoslo que el desayuno se enfría.-_

_Los cuatro nos sentamos a la mesa a comer, en el transcurso del desayuno platicamos el como habíamos descubierto que Tyson estaba implicado en esto y como lo encontramos. Al terminar de desayunar Martha recogió la mesa y Alexis lavo los platos que habíamos ensuciado. Después Alexis se fue a la Universidad y Martha se subió a su habitación, así que nos quedamos solos, sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, aunque ha decir verdad no le estaba viendo, pues estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos._

_-Tienes ropa aquí, para que te puedas cambiar.- Comentó Castle sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-Lo se.- Estaba tan cómoda así en sus brazos, que no me quería separar ningún solo segundo de el, no después de todo lo que pasamos, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y escuchaba como su corazón latía._

_-Gracias por confiar en mí.-_

_Me separo un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Cualquiera hubiera dudado de mi, pero tu no lo hiciste y eso me dio fuerzas.- Continuo._

_Me acerque lentamente a él y nos fundimos en un lento y tierno beso. Dios…¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Estos días fueron terribles para mi, el no poder hallar la forma en que comprobara que era inocente me frustraba, no podía dormir, no si él no estaba a mi lado, con la preocupación de que Tyson fuera por él, era tanto, que, si le pasa algo es como si me clavaran una flecha a mi corazón. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, no por otra persona que no fueran mis padres, me pregunto ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que me hace sentir así? Tan feliz, tan viva… pero cuando llega a faltar, siento un vacío en mí. _

_Nos separamos muy a nuestro pesar, pues teníamos que coger aire para respirar, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas, le mire a los ojos y le sonreí, me sentía tan feliz de que el estuviera conmigo, de que estuviera salvo._

_En ese momento escuchamos una música que provenía de la televisión._

**_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_**

_"Todos necesitan inspiración" Mi mente salto inmediatamente a Castle, como la mayoria de las veces lo hacía, pues me hizo recordar que soy su musa, su inspiración. "No hay ninguna garantía de que la vida sea fácil" ¿Cómo una canción puede decir tanto? …La vida no es fácil para nadie, pero él hace que sea así, pasamos por momentos difíciles, pero esos momentos nos dan una lección de la cual aprendemos._

**_When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you_**

_"Cuando mi mundo se esta cayendo en pedazos, cuando no hay luz que rompa la oscuridad, te miro a ti" En ese momento tenía mis ojos fijos en su mirada, esa mirada que me ha ayudado incontable de veces cuando estoy a punto de derrumbarme, de rendirme, él me hace sentirme fuerte, que estoy en casa, no importa en el lugar que este, por que lo tengo a él._

**_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars  
hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone_**

_"Me amas por como soy" No se que he hecho para merecerme a este hombre, todo el tiempo lo alejaba de mi, le mentí cuando le dije que no recordaba nada el día del disparo, estuvo cuadro largos años junto conmigo, arriesgando su vida, cuando podía estar en casa, pero me prefirió a mi, él me ama tal y como soy, con mis virtudes y mis defectos, y no solo me lo ha dicho con palabras sino que me lo ha demostrado con hechos. Se que no estoy sola, que él siempre estará a mi lado, no importa cual sea las circunstancias._

**_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful _**

_"Tu eres como un sueño para mi" Sin duda él lo es, es un sueño del cual no quiero despertarme nunca, Él ilumina mi vida de colores, le da sentido, no se que haría si no lo tuviera._

**_When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you_**

**_You appear just like a dream to me._**

_Cuando ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, cuando aparentemente mi vida ya no tiene sentido, cuando me encuentro débil, cuando me cuesta trabajo levantarme, cuando ya no puedo más…. Solo lo miro a él._


	4. Light a candle-Sarit Hadad

**__Bueno aquí estoy con esta escena más. Esta ubicada en el capitulo 4x23. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_LIGHT A CANDLE_**

_Mi cabeza esta hecha todo un lio, había pasado tantos acontecimientos, que he experimentado demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Esposito y yo nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Gates, Ryan le había dicho todo, bueno casi todo pues no ha roto la promesa que hicimos sobre Montgomery, y le doy gracias a Dios de que así haya sido, no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si Ryan no hubiera llegado a tiempo, sin duda le estaré agradecida, aunque Espo no lo vea así. Gates nos regaña por haberle ocultado pruebas, nos ha dicho que nos pondrá bajo licencia administrativa._

_Nos pide nuestra placa y arma, Espo se los da… pero yo no…_

_-Detective Beckett- _

_Le doy mi arma, pero mi placa no, la saco, me quedo pensando unos segundos, he tomado una decisión, tal vez sea una decisión temporal, pues necesito alejarme de todo esto para poder aclarar mis ideas._

_-Guárdelo, dimito.- _

_Veo como la expresión de Gates cambia de enfado a sorpresa; salgo del despacho y me dirijo a mi escritorio a recoger mis cosas, veo la silla vacía, esa silla que le pertenece a Castle, pues en estos 4 años se ha ganado su lugar en la Comisaria._

_Me dirijo a mi departamento a pie, durante el camino que he hecho he estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido, pero sobretodo en él, en Castle. Dejo mis cosas y salgo rápidamente, necesito aire fresco. Inconscientemente llego a un parque, pero no es cualquier parque, pues es ese lugar en donde hace un año hable con Castle, aún recuerdo con claridad aquel día, le había pedido espacio, tiempo… para poder derrumbar este muro que esta en mi interior… o más bien dicho, estaba, pues él ha logrado tirar hasta el último ladrillo. Me senté en aquellos columpios, en donde habíamos hablado. _

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pues de repente empezó a llover, pero eso no me impidió que me moviera de ahí. _

_¡Cómo me había arrepentido de haberle mentido! Aún no logro entender como descubrió que recordaba todo el día que me dispararon, pero él también me mintió, me oculto una cosa, que sabe el, que es muy importante para mi, el caso de mi Madre, pero hoy, tomé una decisión al dimitir… es algo difícil, pues toda mi vida la he dedicado a esto, a encontrar al hombre que mató a mi madre y darle justicia, pero por lo visto, me es imposible._

_Siempre lo he alejado de mí, pero el siempre permanecía a lado mío, no logro entender ¿Por qué lo hizo? Cuando lo único que hacia yo, era esconderme. Sin darme cuenta, me empecé a enamorar de él perdidamente, no sé que hace él que provoca en mí una sensación rara, pero, al mismo tiempo hermosa, que jamás había sentido._

_La discusión del día anterior me dejo mucho que pensar, tal vez no reaccione al momento, pero lo hago ahora._

_No era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba, pero, si era la primera vez que me lo decía sin que yo estuviera tirada con una bala en el corazón. En ese momento vino a mi mente esa discusión, cada una de sus palabras me habían marcado, y creo, que para bien._

_-¡¿Cómo demonios me has hecho esto?!-_

_-Por qué Te amo… Pero, ya lo sabías ¿No? Desde hace un año-_

_-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Me sacas a reducir esto justo ahora, cuando me has dicho que me has traicionado.-_

_-Kate, escúchame.-_

_-¡¿Por qué debería escucharte?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creer algo que tu me digas?.-_

_-¿Cómo puedes se tan…? ¡Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! Durante cuatro años, he estado aquí. Cuatro años esperando que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy justo aquí… que soy más que un compañero. Cada mañana te traigo una taza de café, solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara, por que creo que eres la más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustrante persona que jamás he conocido. Te amo, Kate…-_

_Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no ahora. En ese momento escuche a lo lejos una canción._

**_Lif'amim nidme she'ein tikva  
Vehakol nir'e kol kach afel velo yadu'a  
Haprachim od lo parchu bagan ubasade  
Uba'erev rak maka haru'ach  
Az Bo'u venadlik beyachad ner, ner_**

_"Algunas veces parece no haber esperanzas y todo luce tan oscuro y desconocido" Siento que perdi las esperanzas, la esperanza de estar junto a él, pues teme que ahora sea Castle el que me aparte. "Así que ven y encendamos una vela juntos" Pero dicen que la esperanza se pierde al último, y yo quiero prender esa vela, esa luz junto a él._

**_Light a candle  
Light a candle with me  
A thousand candles in the dark  
Will open our hearts_**

_"Miles velas en la oscuridad abren el corazón" Creo que eso es lo que necesito, algo que ilumine mi camino, mi corazón y sin duda, lo necesito a él._

**_Lif'amim nir'e sheHamachar  
Lo yavi kol nechama labechi velatza'ar  
Vehalaila Ha'aroch nimshach bli havtacha  
Veha'afela chada kata'ar  
Az Bo'u venadlik beyachad ner, ner_**

_"Y la noche larga continúa sin promesa" Y si, jamás la noche se me había hecho tan larga, pero eso tiene que cambiar, y solo depende de mi. "Y la oscuridad es tan aguda como una navaja" ¡Dios! Y si que lo es. Mi decisión esta más que tomada, lo quiero a él._

**_Light a candle  
Light a candle with me  
A thousand candles in the dark  
Will open our hearts_**

**_Light a candle  
Let's light the candles everywhere  
Just look at me and take my hand  
The heat of love will grow again_**

_"Solo veme y toma mi mano, el calor del amor brillará, otra vez" Ese amor, esa magia que siempre ha existido entre nosotros, pero que yo siempre lo he negado y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_Tras escuchar esta canción, no lo pienso dos veces, me levanto del columpio y me dirijo directamente al loft de Castle._

* * *

__**Como se que muchos se preguntarán que idioma es ese, es el hebreo, y lo escribi tal y como se pronuncia.**

**Aqui les traigo su traducción, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia/comentario.**

_Alguna veces parece no haber esperanza_  
_Y todo luce tan obscuro y desconocido_  
_Las flores no han florecido_  
_ni en el jardín y ni en el campo_  
_En la noche solo el viento sopla_  
_Así que ven y encendamos una vela juntos_

_Enciende una vela_  
_Enciende una vela conmigo_  
_Miles de velas en la obscuridad_  
_Abriran nuestros corazones_

_Algunas veces parece que mañana_  
_no vendra a consolar el llanto y el dolor._  
_Y la noche larga continúa sin promesa_  
_Y la obscuridad es tan aguda como una navaja_  
_Así que ven y encendamos una vela juntos_

_Enciende una vela_  
_Enciende una vela conmigo_  
_Miles de velas en la obscuridad_  
_Abriran nuestros corazones_

_Enciende todas las velas_  
_Enciende las velas donde sea_  
_Solo veme y toma mi mano_  
_El calor del amor brillará otra vez_


	5. Wouldn t change a thing-Demi & Joe

**_WOULDN´T CHANGE A THING_**

_Él se había ofrecido llevarme a casa, pero yo me negué, ¡Era el primer día en la comisaria y él había aceptado salir con esa reportera! Pero eso no fue lo peor, pues al abrir de una patada la puerta de su loft, veo a Christina encima de el ¡Medio desnuda! Aún no logro sacarme esa imagen de mi mente._

_Tal vez, en parte tuve algo de culpa, pues le dije que estaba bien, que no había ningún problema, pues ante los demás no éramos nada, más que compañeros, debo admitir, que, me cuesta mucho trabajo disimular, pues ya nada es como antes. Pero, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con esa tipa? Lo admito, estoy celosa, pero tengo mis razones…¡Es mi novio! Pero de ninguna manera lo voy admitir delante de él._

_Novio, que raro ha sonado eso, después de 4 meses juntos aún no me acostumbro a eso, y creo que nunca lo haré. A veces pienso que es un sueño, un sueño del cual, jamás quiero despertar. Pero situaciones como las que acabamos de vivir hoy, se que esto es real y aún no lo puedo creer. _

_¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no puedo estar realmente enfadada con él? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Definitivamente, Katherine Beckett, estas enamorada de ese hombre, pero no la va tener fácil, no le voy hacer ver que en realidad nuca estuve enfadada con él, sino que, simplemente son celos._

_Es curioso, en ningunas de mis relaciones anteriores me había sentido así, incluso aún yo entando con otra persona me entraban celos, cuando lo veía con otra mujer, sé que en ese momento no tenía razones para estarlo, pero ahora es diferente y esos celos ya no son como antes, pues, ahora llegan con más intensidad. ¿A caso es posible eso? _

_ Estan tocando la puerta, eso ocasiona que me salga de mis pensamientos. Me asomo, para poder saber quien es. Es él, es Castle, me quedo pensando unos segundos. ¿Le abro o no? Finalmente lo decido, pero antes finjo estar enfadada con él. Abro la puerta._

_-Lo siento-_

_¿Es enserio? ¿Es todo lo que me dice después de todo? Intento cerrarle la puerta, pero en vano pues el logra entrar antes de poder hacerlo._

_-Lo siento.- Vuelve a repetir.- No debería haber tenido esa cita.-Cierro la puerta, y lo sigo oyendo.-Debí haber dicho que no.-_

_-¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste?- Le pregunte, ¿Tan difícil era decir no?_

_-No soy bueno en esto, pretender estar soltero.- Me respondió_

_-Si, Castle, pero yo tampoco, y lo último que quiero hacer es preocuparme de que tu estes con otras mujeres.- Lo ataque, pues lo que me respondió era una escusa. ¿A caso no podía intentarlo por mi? ¿Por nosotros?_

_-Para que conste que yo no iba a dormir con ella.- Se atrevió a decirme. ¡Lo mataría si lo hiciera! Pero se, que no seria capaz._

_-Lo se.- Lo mire a los ojos.- Ese ni siquiera es el punto, el punto es, es….- Ya no sabía que decir.- Yo ni siquiera se como hacer esto, ¿Te acuerdas cuando Miles nos dijo que es inevitable que esto se desmorone, que esta destinado a no funcionar?- _

_-Solo, como recordatorio, Miles, es un asesino mentiroso, pero… la gente quizá lo averigue y quizá no trabajaremos juntos y quizá esto no funcione, o quizá continuaremos siendos alucinantes. La cuestión es que no tenemos las respuestas. Tenemos que vivir con las preguntas y averiguar nuestro camino.-_

_Se que el tiene razón, tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos, juntos._

_-Vale. ¿Podemos…- Traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas, de pensar que era lo mejor.-¿Podemos empezar aquí entonces? ¿Podemos decir que salimos con otra gente, pero no saldremos con otras personas?-_

_-Si.. esta bien…creo que pudo hacerlo.-_

_-De acuerdo, por que tengo un arma y realmente no tienes elección.-_

_-Claramente, no tengo elección.-_

_Y fue ahí cuando ya no pude fingir más mi enfado, pues me reí._

_Nos acercamos, para besarnos, pero al final me separe bruscamente._

_-Lo siento, no puedo, es demasiado pronto.- No se la iba a poner fácil, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.- Sigo viendo sus tetas en tu cara.- En parte era cierto. Dicho esto me dirigí al sofá y prendí la televisión. A lo lejos pude ver como una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Castle. Creo que al final no supe disimular tanto._

_En ese momento se empieza a reproducir una canción de una película que estaban pasando en la tele._

**_ It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's way too serious)  
He makes me want to pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)  
You were face to face  
(Me)  
But we don't see eye to eye _**

_Por un momento me sentí así, el día de hoy, a pesar de que le había dicho que no había ningún problema, mis acciones demostraban totalmente lo contrario ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Después de lo que había sucedido, no quería mirarle a los ojos, cosa que me es imposible. _**_Like fire and rain (fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
But I can't stand mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
We're like different stars  
Because you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing _**

_"Como fuego y lluvia" El y yo somos totalmente diferentes, aun no entiendo como es que estamos juntos, creo, que, las leyes de física fueron hechas para nosotros "Polos apuestos se atraen". _

_"Tu puedes volverme insensata" Y si que puede, no se que hace para hacerlo, pero lo logra, aunque él no lo sabe_

_"Pero yo no puedo estar enfadado contigo por nada" Aún después de lo que paso, simplemente no puedo estar enfadada con él, aunque quiera… no puedo._

_Definitivamente no cambiaría nada_

_._

**_She's always trying to save the day  
Just want to let the music play  
She's all or nothing _**

_Él siempre alegra el día, siempre quiere arreglar las cosas, como unos minutos antes lo había hecho, y nada cambiaria mis sentimientos hacia él. Sé que aun no le he dicho con palabras lo que siento, no estoy preparada, no ahora; pero intento demostrárselo con hechos._

**_When I'm yes she's no  
When I hold on he just lets go  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing no _**

_"Somos perfectamente imperfectos" Y así es, tenemos nuestros problemas, como cualquier otra pareja, pero, siempre los superamos juntos, y eso hace que nuestra relación sea "Perfectamente imperfecta" _


	6. Amor de un padre

**Antes que nada quiero decir que este one-short no lo escribí sola, fue primero publicada en el foro de Castle, y conté con la valerosa ayuda de una gran escritora para continuarla. **

**La continuación de este short la pueden encontrar en el siguiente link: t2682p480-y-or-17-03-13-links-de-mis-primeras-historias **

**También podrán encontrar one-short, realmente les recomiendo que la lean, es una gran escritora.**

* * *

_Estaba sentado en las escaleras, aun no puedo creer que mi pequeña se haya ido a la Universidad. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día de que mi bebe nació, aquel día en donde fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, en donde tuve en mis brazos por primera vez a mi niña, recuerdo cada uno de los momentos en los que pase junto a ella, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, cuando aprendió andar en bicicleta, cuando recibió su primera medalla, su primer día en el colegio, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora que pase y paso con ella es como un gran tesoro que Dios me envió. Y ahora ella ya se ha ido a la Universidad ¡Qué rápido se va el tiempo!_

_Por más que me cueste admitirlo, mi pequeña calabaza, ha crecido, ya no es la niña que me pedía que le aseguraba que no había ningún monstruo en su habitación, pero en caso de que lo hubiera, yo estaría ahí, con ella, para cualquier cosa._

_Y ahora la tengo lejos de casa, pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca de mí. No se ni como ni cuando, pero ella ya es toda una mujer, en tan solo unos cuantos meses ya estará cumpliendo sus diecinueve años, pero para mi, siempre será mi pequeña niña, mi calabaza, aunque el tiempo siempre va en contra de eso. Aun no entiendo ¿Cuándo creció tanto mi niña?_

_Cuando me dijo que no quería ir a cenar, me preocupe, nunca había reaccionado así, recuerdo cuales fueron sus palabras._

_-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a cenar con tu novia?-_

_Jamás había tomado esa actitud, no cuando estaba saliendo con alguien, así que me asuste. Quería que todo se aclarara, que supiera que nadie ni nada iba a robar la atención que le corresponde a ella. _

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inteligente y tonto a la vez?-_

_-Práctica.-_

_-No es por Beckett, es por mi, tan solo de pensar que ya no te voy a tener cerca, de que estoy avanzando me asusta, aunque se que solo estoy a unos cuantos kilómetros de casa.-_

_En ese momento una tranquilida envolvió, pues su actitud no era por la relación que estaba teniendo con Beckett. Pero conozco a Alexis, aunque no me lo quiera decir, se que tiene miedo de esa relación que estoy teniendo con Kate, se preocupa, y no la culpo, soy su padre, pero también debe de entender de que yo decido lo que quiero en mi vida_ _y ella se tiene que adaptar._

_Kate es muy diferente, con ella tengo algo que no puedo describir, que nunca he tenido ni sentido con otras mujeres, y eso Alexis lo sabe._

_Hace un año cuando le dispararon a Kate en el funeral, Alexis, lo pasó fatal, todo ocurrió tan rápido que ella había contado con la posibilidad de que en lugar de que ella hubiera recibido la bala, hubiera sido yo, cosa que para ella fue lo mejor, le produjo un gran alivio. al verme en la sala de espera del hospital, pero para mi fueron las peores horas de mi vida, viéndola morir en la ambulancia, como se desangraba, como ella se iba, si todo hubiera estado en mis manos, hubiera preferido que esa bala la hubiera recibido yo._

_Aquellos meses donde Beckett me pidió tiempo, no fueron los mejores, y Alexis se daba cuenta de eso cada día, y cuando ella apareció en aquella firma mi corazón se aceleró al verla, no podía evitar estar enfadado con ella, o_ _al menos_ _eso pensaba hasta que la vi de nuevo. Esa charla que tuvimos en el parque, en aquellos columpios, me dio esperanzas, cuando me dijo que había terminado con el motociclista, que quería que yo volviera con ella, a su lado, que quería que estuviera ahí cuando su muro interior se derrumbara, y así poder empezar una vida juntos, justo como ahora_ _lo estamos haciendo. _

_Y mi niña lo sabía, sabe que con Beckett estoy constantemente en peligro, pero así lo decidí yo, quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo, protegiéndola, se que no soy un policía, que soy solo un escritor, pero yo haría cualquier cosa para que Kate este a salvo, al grado de que daría mi vida por ella._ _Y eso es lo que teme Alexis, que me vaya a pasar algo, que sufra por ella, lo se, ella lo ha desmostrado con su actitud, sobre todo aquel día en donde se enteró que volvía a la comisaría, después de lo que paso en el funeral. _

_Su relación con Beckett desde ese día ya no ha sido la misma, se han distanciado y el día que a mí madre y a mí nos tomaron como rehenes en aquel banco, lo confirmó, pues logré que Kate me dijiera como había sido su reacción al enterarse de la situación en la que estábamos._

_De alguna manera me preocupo en como pueden llevarse dos de las mujeres más importante que tengo en mi vida, no se que haría sin ellas, pues mí vida no tendría sentido si no existieran, pues son mí razón de ser._

_Tengo miedo, miedo de que Alexis no acepte a Kate como mi novia, miedo a que la relación entre ellas no vuelva a ser la de antes, miedo a que se lleguen a pelear y me pongan en un dilema, miedo a que algo malo pase entre ellas dos…_

_Dios… no ha pasado ni un solo día, solo ha pasados unas simples horas desde que Alexis se traslado a su nuevo dormitorio y ya la extraño, no se si podré sobrevivir a no tenerla diario en casa, ya echo de menos que este aquí, corrigiéndome, regañándome, dándome consejos, como la niña madura que siempre ha sido; también echo de menos cuando yo soy el que le corrige a ella, el que le de consejo a base de mis experiencias, a que juguemos a Laser Tag, a todas las cosas que comparto con ellas, por más mínimas que sean, y ahora, la casa ya no será lo mismo sin ella._

_En ese momento mi celular suena, sonrío, es un mensaje de mi niña, de Alexis._

"_Que pases linda noche, papá. Te quiero. Un beso"_

_De inmediato me ocupe en responderle._

"_Tú también, mi calabaza. ¿Y si me das mi beso de Buenas Noches personalmente? Yo también te quiero"_

"_¡Papá! Es mi primera noche aquí, sé que estas preocupado, pero no tienes por qué estarlo."_

_Como se ve que mi niña me conoce, pero no puedo evitar estar reocupado por ella, sé que ya tiene edad para cuidarse sola, pero, soy su padre y nunca lo dejaré de hacerlo. Ella tiene razón, apenas es la primera noche que lo pasa en su nuevo dormitorio, fuera de casa, pero es la primera de muchas que vienen, y todavía no lo puedo creer, me cuesta asimilarlo; sé que en un largo rato terminaré acostumbrando a ello, pero yo no quiero hacerlo._

_Veo todas esas cajas que ella dejo aquí, que aún le falta por llevarse, todavía no termino de entender ¿Porqué necesita tantas cosas? Aunque vivo rodeado de mujeres, hay cosas que aun no comprendo. Empiezo a abrir las cajas, y veo un mundo de cosas: sus medallas, sus trofeos, algunos peluches que aun conserva, algo de ropa, fotos…_

_Un mundo de recuerdos inunda mi mente al ver todas estas cosas, y en todos, esta ella, Alexis._

_Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de la presencia de mi madre._

_-Sé que es difícil, pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, Richard.-_

_-Lo se madre, pero, desearía que este momento nunca hubiera llegado.-_

_-Hijo, sé que no fui una buena madre, pero, te vi crecer y aún lo sigo viendo día a día, y es algo que una madre nunca va a aceptar, aunque ya seas todo un hombre, sigues siendo mi pequeño chico… Y se que te pasa lo mismo con Alexis, por qué también lo siento, es mi nieta.-_

_-Fuiste y eres una buena madre, a tu manera, pero lo eres.- Hice una pequeña pausa, reflexionando lo que me había dicho mi madre.- Espera, ¿Me sigues viendo como tu pequeño chico?- Pregunte algo emocionado_

_-Si Richard, y sé que te pasa lo mismo con Alexis, pero por más que te cueste entenderlo, esta creciendo y tienes que dejarla, aunque nunca esta de más que la ayudes y te preocupes por ella.-_

_-No es tan fácil, madre.-_

_-Lo se, querido, pero por lo menos tienes que hacer el esfuerzo; bueno mejor me subo a mi habitación que estoy cansada. Que descanses hijo.- _

_Observo como mi madre desaparece por las escaleras, y me quedo pensando en lo que me dijo. En ese momento y casi sin querer aprieto uno de los peluches que había en la caja y comienza a sonar una canción._

_**Como me apena, verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela,  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores mas aquí estoy. **_

_Enseguida me llega un mensaje de mi musa._

_"¿Estas ocupado?"_

"Si quieres venir, ven, te quiero a mi lado."

"Pues ábreme la puerta"

Me sorprendí al leer su último mensaje, sin duda, esta mujer me sorprende cada día más.

_**Frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores mas aquí estoy**_

_Miro el peluche por última vez antes de dirigirme a la puerta, lo dejo en una de las cajas y me marcho a abrir. _


	7. When there was me and you-HSM

Se acababa de ir, acababa de decirme que ya no me seguiría, que ya no más, y no lo culpo, yo misma ocasione eso, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, me había traicionado, me había mentido en la cosa más importante en mi vida, un año guardando el secreto, un año ocultando una pista, un año… mucho tiempo perdido.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal, pesimamente mal, se me había declarado, después de un año sin escuchar salir esas dos palabras de su boca, por fin lo hizo, aunque no en el momento adecuado ¿Cómo se atrevía sacar ese tema justo ahora? ¿Cómo? Le mentí, si lo hice, pero no era el momento más oportuno para hablarlo.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, su comportamiento los últimos días, él lo sabía, sabía que lo recordaba todo y que le había mentido, nunca fue mi intención herirlo, si tan solo…. Si tan solo supiera lo que yo siento por él, tal vez me perdonaría. Pero ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

Imágenes de aquel interrogatorio vinieron a mi mente.

Le había dicho al sospechoso que lo recordaba todo con exactitud, cada minuto que paso, para presionarlo, Castle todavía no había llegado, o al menos, eso creía yo.

El café en mi escritorio, él no estaba, ahora todo encaja a la perfección.

No puedo retroceder el tiempo, ya todo había pasado, ya esta hecho, él se ha ido, y esta vez para siempre.

Recuerdo cuando me confeso que me amaba, pero esta vez, sin que una bala estuviera en mi corazón ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que me lo dijera antes!

_-¡¿Cómo demonios me has hecho esto?!-_

_-Por qué Te amo… Pero, ya lo sabías ¿No? Desde hace un año-_

_-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Me sacas a reducir esto justo ahora, cuando me has dicho que me has traicionado.-_

_-Kate, escúchame.-_

_-¡¿Por qué debería escucharte?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creer algo que tu me digas?.-_

_-¿Cómo puedes se tan…? ¡Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! Durante cuatro años, he estado aquí. Cuatro años esperando que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy justo aquí… que soy más que un compañero. Cada mañana te traigo una taza de café, solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara, por que creo que eres la más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustrante persona que jamás he conocido. Te amo, Kate…-_

Al escuchar esas dos palabras, me emocione, me lo había dicho. Quería lanzarme a él, decirle que yo también lo amaba, que dejaría todo solo por él, por darnos una oportunidad, pero me contuve, tenía que seguir con esto, mi cabeza me decía que no cayera, que esta era mi oportunidad de atrapar al responsable de la muerte de mi madre, pero por otro lado mi corazón me invitaba a que me dejará llevar, que no tenía sentido seguir con la investigación, que él tenía razón, pero como siempre, salió ganando mi cabeza.

En ese momento escuche una música que provenía del departamento de a lado.

**_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _**

_Quiero estar allá afuera, con él, pero sé que eso es imposible ahora. ¿Por qué tuve que caer tan bajo? ¿Por qué me permiti creer que alguna vez existiría un "nosotros"? ¿Por qué? Ahora simplemente tengo que fingir que no me importa, que nunca me importó, aunque sea todo lo contrario,_

_**I thought you were my fairytale**_  
_**A dream when I'm not sleeping**_  
_**A wish upon a star**_  
_**Thats coming true**_  
_**But everybody else could tell**_  
_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_  
_**When there was me and you**_

_Me había permitido el lujo de creer que él era mi príncipe, que era mi cuento de hadas, de volver a creer en la magia, solo por él._

_Pensaba que todo esto era real, el que él estuviera siempre a mi lado, cuidándome, esperándome, como siempre lo había hecho. Me había atrevido a soñar despierta, a pedir un deseo, simplemente por que él estaba a mi lado, siempre._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir así? ¿Por qué no nos dimos la oportunidad de estar juntos? ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar en contra de nosotros? ¿Por qué?_

**_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song _**

_Me había jurado a mi misma que esto era real, que lo conocía a él, que jamás me iba a traicionar como lo hizo, pero me equivoque. Su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que siempre me contagiaba, que hacía que me derritiera por dentro, esa sonrisa que algún día me hizo imaginar mi vida junto a él._

_Pero ahora…. Ahora me cambiaste todo, él me lo cambio todo, me ha traicionado, y aún no lo he asimilado. Él ha dejado un vacío en mi corazón, en mi vida, al cruzar aquella puerta._

_Todo ha quedado en el pasado, ha sido un simple recuerdo, uno viejo, él cual duele mucho, ahora no sé que hacer sin él, mi vida ya no tiene sentido_

**_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you _**

_No eres mi cuento de hadas, por más que lo deseo, nunca existieron, por más que quise creer que si. No se puede soñar despierta, es imposible, confundes lo que deseas con la realidad, confundi mis sentimientos, no sé que hacer, me atrapaste y no hay manera de que vuelva a la realidad y no quiero hacerlo._

_La vista era tan adorable, el imaginarme un futuro junto con él, y caí en lo que siempre había evitado, me enamore.__**  
**_

**_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind _**

_No puedo creerlo, fui tan tonta. Confiaba plenamente en él, me sentía segura, él me protegia, me cuidada como nunca nadie lo había hecho, arriesgaba su vida día a día, solo por estar ahí, conmigo, pero ahora me ha abandonado, me ha traicionado. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?_

**_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_**

_Él siente lo mismo que yo siento, lo sé, pero no puedo entender como se ha atrevido a hacer lo que ha hecho, traicionarme__**.**_


End file.
